finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, composed and arranged by Kumi Tanioka. The opening and ending themes were translated into English for the game's U.S. release; the English version of the opening theme can be found on the promo CD Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: A Musical Journey. The first pressing version of the soundtrack comes in a "liquid case," a thick plastic sleeve that wraps around the jewel case like a book cover. Within the plastic is a gel meant to simulate myrrh. The standard version comes in a standard-sized jewel case with obi. The liner notes include the tracklist in Japanese (kana); messages from composer Kumi Tanioka; Hidenori Iwasaki, music programming and arrangement; and Garyu Matsumoto (Roba House), who played the ancient instruments heard on the soundtrack; a profile of Yae; and notes on the "ancient instruments" used in the making of the music. Also included are lyrics to "Kaze no ne" and "Hoshizukiyo". When Tanioka was involved in the Crystal Chronicles she was looking at the illustrations of the game world and planned for the world's music. She wanted to capture the sense of "world music" in a broad sense, where music is not limited to a single country or culture. The music of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles was created as Tanioka externalized this notion of what she believed to be perfect for the game.http://www.rpgfan.com/features/tanioka-interview/index.html Track list Disc 1 (66:22) # "Echo of Memories" - 0:47 #: Played at the title screen. # "Sound of the Wind" - 3:36 #: The opening song. # "Serenity" - 0:41 #: Played at the start of a new adventure. # "Today Arrives, Becoming Tomorrow" - 2:14 #: The main theme of the World Map. # "The First Town" - 2:40 #: Played in the caravan's hometown. # "Caravan Crossroad" - 1:16 #: Played whenever the caravan meets someone along the roads of the world. # "Departure" - 4:15 #: The theme of the serene River Belle Path. # "Moving Clouds on the River's Surface" - 1:27 #: Played at Jegon River. # "Twilight in Dreamland" - 3:51 #: Played at the mysterious Mushroom Forest. # "Echoes at the Mountain Peak" - 2:29 #: The theme of Marr's Pass. # "In the Gloomy Darkness" - 3:33 #: The eerie theme of the Mine of Cathuriges. # "Prosperity and Tradition" - 2:17 #: Played at the grand and majestic town of Alfitaria. # "Shudder, Monster" - 3:23 #: The theme of the goblin-infested Goblin Wall. # "If three people are...?" - 2:09 #: Played whenever the caravan meets the Striped Brigands. # "Eternal Oath" - 3:01 #: The main theme of the desolate ghost town known as Tida Village. # "End of the Tale" - 0:15 #: Played after the caravan looses all of its caravanners in battle. # "Magi is everything" - 2:53 #: The theme of the Tonberry driven Moschet Manor. # "Amidatty and Eleanor, too" - 3:29 #: Played at the ancient hometown of the Yukes, Shella. # "Promised Grace" - 2:54 #: Played at the Gigan Toad infested Veo Lu Sluice. # "A Gentle Wind Blows" - 2:10 #: The theme of the rustic Fields of Fum. # "Voice of Wind, Song of Time" - 3:12 #: The chilly Selepation Cave's theme. # "Goblin's Lair" - 3:14 #: Played at Daemon's Court. # "Make a Resolution" - 0:50 #: The tension filled track played whenever the caravan stumbles upon the dungeon boss' lair. # "Monster Dance ~Rondo~" - 2:56 #: This track is played during boss battles. # "Water of Life" - 1:13 #: Played at one of the most moving ceremonies of the game; the collection of a drop of Myrrh. # "I'm Moogle" - 1:05 #: The theme of the furry bouncy moogle that delivers mail to the crystal caravan after each successful victory over a dungeon boss. # "Nostalgic Profile" - 1:29 #: Played during the ceremony where the Myrrh replenishes Tipa's Crystal. # "Annual Festival" - 2:42 #: This track is played at the year-end festival the town of Tipa has for the caravanners for coming back safely and bringing with them, Myrrh. Disc 2 (65:16) # "Endless Sky" - 1:57 #: Theme for the game's official trailer. Like many of the tracks, the underlying melody is Kaze No Ne. Can be found by waiting on the game's title screen for a certain amount of time. # "Meager Advance" - 1:28 #: The dismal theme of the Miasma Streams. # "My Den" - 1:28 #: A theme synonymous with the moogles # "Overlooking the Great Ocean" - 1:20 #: Played at Port Tipa. # "Something Burns in the Heart" - 3:44 #: The track played at Mount Kilanda. # "Leaving the Body Freely" - 1:53 #: Theme of the little seaside town of Leuda. # "Sleeping Treasure in the Sand" - 3:42 #: Played in the Mystery Element bearing land of the Lynari Desert. # "Oh, Light...!" - 2:29 #: Theme of the light-chasing, legendary Black Knight. # "Aiming Towards the New World" - 4:30 #: This track is played at Conall Curach. The track's namesake comes from the Selkies looking for a new world and finding it in Conall Curach. # "Strength in Sadness" - 1:49 #: This track is played during the cutscene where the Princess is talking to a Selkie female in Leuda. # "The Time of Many Smiling Faces" - 1:58 #: Played when the caravan finishes the "Princess" side quest and receives 100,000 gil! # "When the Northern Sky Was Clear" - 3:19 #: The track for the town of origin during the Golden Age, now known as Rebena Te Ra. # "Mag Mell" - 2:35 #: Theme of Mag Mell. # "Across the Divide" - 2:31 #: Played at the den of Raem, Mount Vellenge. # "Echoes in the Heart" - 2:00 #: Almost identical to Echoes of Memories but with a piano piece towards the end. Played in the Nest of Memories. # "Light and Shadow" - 1:38 #: This track is played during the Lady Mio's first dialogue. # "I Don't Want to Forget..." - 3:43 #: Played after Raem's spies (Minion) appeared with Lady Mio. # "Sad Monster" - 3:59 #: An interesting track with bagpipes played throughout. Played during the fight against Raem. # "Unite, Descent" - 4:07 #: The Memiroa battle's music. # "To the Successor of the Crystal" - 2:00 #: When Memiroa loses, we can hear this track. # "Thoroughly Blue" - 2:00 #: A slightly altered version of Endless Sky. Played when the miasma disappears. # "Starry Moonlit Night" - 4:24 #: Ending theme. # "Orgel of Water" - 1:14 #: Played at the end screen. # "Starry Moonlit Night ~Arranged Version~" - 5:36 #: Arranged version of the ending theme, Starry Moonlit Night. Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music book contains piano arrangements by Kumi Tanioka for the music on the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is from beginner to intermediate. See also * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Opening Theme - Sound of the Wind References Links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/1857 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack Category:Music from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Category:Soundtracks from the Crystal Chronicles series